


Blazing Love

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Tails and Blaze have been a couple for a long time, but what happens when Blaze wants to take their relationship even further
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 1





	Blazing Love

**Author's Note:**

> No particular request, I just wanted to write this

Tails and Blaze have been in a relationship for a year. It all began when Tails was talking with his best friend Sonic and admitting that he found the purple cat attractive. Sonic then helped the fox gain the confidence to admit it to Blaze. She didn't accept nor reject Tails, but instead took the time to think about it. After talking to some of her closest friends such as Amy and Marine, she knew what to think of the fox. Returning to him, she told him that she also loved him. Tails then asked her out on a date, and ever since then they have been happy spending almost all of they're time with each other.

Currently as of right now they were cuddled up in each others arms watching a movie together. The two of them occasionally looked into each others eyes lovingly, and Blaze nuzzled her head into the fox's neck. Tails usually responded with a gentle scratch behind her ears, which resulted in an adorable purr from the cat.

But as they continued to watch the movie, they were suddenly introduced with a sex scene that neither of them were expecting. Tails embarrasedly looked away from the screen and waited for the noises to stop, which was an indication for him that the scene had ended. Blaze on the other hand watched with interest. She wasn't arrogant when it came to sex, her parents had given her 'the talk' when she was a kitten, and she had a few boyfriend before Tails, a couple of whom she did have sex with. But she had never seen it this passionately and rough before.

The two lovers in the movie were really going at it. Blaze knew it was just acting, but whenever she had sex with her old boyfriends, she always thought it was dull and boring, mainly because they were gentle with her. She did appreciate they're reluctance to hurt her, but she still never really found it as great as some said it was. But seeing these two lovers go at it on screen right now, even if it was just acting, she thought she was really missing out. She watched at how rough the male was treating the female below him, and how much she was enjoying it.

She blushed to herself as she suddenly put herself and Tails in the spots that those two were in. Having Tails ram in and out of her as hard as he could, squeezing her breasts, changing positions frequently, slapping her ass, massaging her body, having her suck his cock, having him lick her pussy. She even had thoughts that weren't even part of the movie. Finally the scene ended and jumped to another one.

"Is it over?" Tails asked her "Sorry, I had no idea that there was going to be a scene like that."

She giggled at him and said "Oh don't act so innocent, it's just a film." Tails rolled his eyes and the two continued to watch the movie. Blaze cuddled up into Tails's arms and he scratched her ears, but she wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore, her mind was fixed with images of her and Tails passionately making love. She didn't know how to take this, she wanted to make those images in her mind become real, but would Tails be okay with it? And what if he was just like her previous boyfriends? What if he didn't want to be as rough as the male was in the movie? Perhaps she could convince him? Maybe? But time would have to tell, and she would have to wait for a good time to ask him.

Over the next few weeks it began to be hard for Blaze to control her urges. Ever since she watched that scene in the movie and replaced the characters with herself and Tails, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her panties became wet every time she thought about it. And she had found herself shutting herself in the bedroom while Tails was out and masturbating.

She rubbed her pussy quickly, occasionally plunging her fingers as deep as they could go, and listening to her own moans as she pleasured herself. Every time she pushed in her fingers it just wasn't deep enough, she wondered if Tails could reach deep enough inside her. With the want to release her orgasm she pulled out her fingers and rubbed her pussy faster. Feeling her juices ready to release, she let out an orgasmic cry as her juices sprayed out of her cunt and covered the bed sheets. Even as she was cumming she was still rubbing her pussy, her hips were jerking without her even realising.

She took some deep breaths to get her breath back as she calmed down. Looking below her she had found she had made quite a mess. She looked at her own pussy juice that covered her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and licked them. She actually thought her juices tasted pretty good. She looked back down at the mess she made and sighed, knowing she was going to have to change the sheets of the bed again. She had been doing this for weeks, but this time, she snapped. She needed to experience what it was like with Tails, she needed to.

"Tonight, I'm taking you my foxy lover" she said to herself as she stood up to shower herself and change the sheets, hopefully before Tails got home.

Later that night, Tails and Blaze were cuddled together in bed. Tails reached over and switched off the light, as Blaze cuddled up to him. It was time to make a move.

"Tails" she murmured.

"Yes?" he asked her. Tails cried out as Blaze suddenly pounced on him without warning and pinning his arms down.

"W...What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me" she said. Tails stared at the purple cat. Straight to the point there.

"Uhh, any particular reason?" he asked her. Blaze paused for a second and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that movie we watched a couple of nights ago?" she asked her.

Tails blushed slightly he had a feeling he knew where this was going. He was fully aware that she watched the scene while he turned away and refused to watch it.

"Y...Yes?" he said.

"I can't get that one scene out of my mind" she said "Because I put you and me into those positions. I've had sex before, but I've never had it as passionate as those two characters."

"You knew it was acting right?" asked Tails.

"Yes, of course I did" said Blaze "But tell me, can sex be that passionate?" Tails was silent for a second.

"Well, yeah" said Tails "But do you really want to do it with me?"

"Yes" she said looking at him honestly "And I don't want you to go easy on me. I've already had enough of that gentle sex, and it was boring me to death. Give me what I really want, I need a good fuck."

"Blaze are you okay?" asked Tails.

"Please Tails" she begged "I just feel so horny all the time. I need someone to help me relieve that. Your the only one I think can provide me with that. Please Tails" she repeated. Tails stared up at the purple kitty. She really wanted to do this, and she wanted it rough by the sounds of it. Tails wasn't really one to treat sex like that, but if it made her happy, then she'd be happy to try it. Who knows? Maybe he would like it if he tried it.

"Okay Blaze" he said to her "I'll do it."

She smiled at him "Let's start gentle at first" she said "But then we can get rougher as we go further."

"Alright" he said. Blaze leaned in to give Tails a kiss. She pressed her warm lips to his and kissed him deeply, and he was kissing back. She released his arms so that she could cuddle him. She wrapped her arms around his body and held onto him tightly. His own hands went straight for her hair, she had already taken out her hairband. He dug his hands into her soft hair and used the nails of his fingers to gently scratch the back of her head. She purred at the soft head massage and began to lick at his lips, asking for him to let her enter. He did, immediately pushing her back into her own mouth with his tongue. The cat grinned at this as she wrestled with Tails's tongue.

Tails broke the kiss and looked straight up at her. They're eyes were lidded and and locked onto each other.

"I want to see your beautiful body" Tails growled sensually.

"So demanding" she gasped playfully.

"You asked for it" shrugged the fox.

The cat gave a happy giggle and sat up, still in the fox's lap. She reached behind her and began undoing the buttons on her nightgown, each button undone would loosen it a bit. Tails waited to see the sexy cat's body. Finally the last one came undone and Blaze pulled off her gown, Tails stared in awe at the cat's body. She was wearing a black bra with matching panties, both were too small for her, which greatly empathised the sexy feline's curves. it was not surprise to Tails as he had a feeling that she had done this on purpose to turn him on even more. And if that was the case, she had succeeded perfectly.

Blaze reached back behind her and fiddled with the bra strap, trying to get it undone.

"Here" he said, sitting up "Allow me."

Blaze giggled cutely as Tails pulled her more into his lap, and reached behind Blaze and undid her bra. Pulling it off and tossing it away, Blaze's nicely sized breasts bounced free. She gave a sigh of pleasurable relief as her breasts were set free.

"Damn" said Tails, taking hold of Blaze's tits "I never expected them to grow this big."

"Tails" she moaned, feeling him squeeze her breasts "That feels... OH so good. K...Keep going."

And keep going he did. He slowly became rougher with the cat, squeezing them harder and pinching her nipples, earning more sexy moans from the cat. Tails then removed his gloves so that he could cop a better feel.

"Yes" moaned Blaze "Squeeze them harder, pinch them. J...Just mind your claws."

Tails obliged, but also took it up a notch. He leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Blaze cried out louder and pressed her hands to the back of his head to push him deeper into her breasts.

"Please" she whimpered "Suck them harder, bite them." While he was pleasuring her, she was instinctively grinding her ass into his lap. She could feel his erection begin to emerge as he sucked her nipples harder. She could feel it pressing to her crotch, and it felt big. She was looking forward to seeing it in the flesh, let alone taking it inside of her and having Tails fuck her until she lost the power in her legs.

After Tails finished sucking on both of her breasts, he pulled away and kissed Blaze deeply. His hands trailed down to her pantie covered ass and gave it a hard squeeze. After listening to her sexy moan, Tails moved his hands to the brim of her panties, and with some difficulty managed to peel them off of her legs. He returned his hands to her plump rear with a hard slap, making the flesh of her ass cheeks jiggle and making the cat give out a gentle but orgasmic mewl. The fox was enjoying this feeling of control, he continued to grope the kitty's ass, throwing in the occasional slap, making her cry out in overwhelming pleasure, and melt into his body. He could feel her breasts rub up and down against his chest and push her ass into his hands. She also managed to create a rhythm with his own movements, by rotating her hips upwards every time Tails pulled on her ass, making her cry out louder.

This is exactly what she wanted, to be controlled by her lover. But it was also hard to ignore that warm, hard, throbbing erection pressing up against the centre of her ass. She felt it slowly moving up and down against her cheeks and feeling a couple of drops of slightly cooler pre-cum leaking out of his tip onto her rear. She couldn't take it, she needed more.

Without saying a word, Blaze pulled away from the kiss and pushed Tails onto his back. She then climbed off of his lap and faced his big, erect cock. It was huge, Blaze already knew that when it pressed against her. But to be this large was absurd to Blaze, but the bigger it was, the better the experience would be for her. She smiled as she leaned down towards the fox's dick.

Tails gasped out at the cats hot breath just blowing onto his cock, that's how hot the situation was at the moment. It was clear to tails that Blaze wasn't joking, she was super horny, and it was infectious.

"Blaze" he moaned "Please, pleasure my cock."

She didn't respond, instead she wrapped one hand around his cock, it could barley wrap around the whole thing. Keeping it in place, Blaze began to plant several kisses along Tails's length. Kisses turned to passionate licks, and Tails's moans began to get louder as he felt the cats tongue touch and drag itself along his entire meat stick.

As Blaze licked the fox's length, she saw the tip of his cock begin to leak pre-cum. She swiftly moved her head to catch it with her tongue. She really enjoyed it's taste, it was a bit salty, but also very sweet, she wanted to taste more. So she began to deepthroat the fox's dick, causing Tails to cry out louder as he felt her tight throat close around his thick cock. She began to suck on it as hard as she could, wanting to draw out more of his delicious cum. Tails's dick was so large that she couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth, so she stroked whatever couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands, earning more horny moans from Tails, as he brought his hands to her head and guided her up and down.

Blaze soon released his shaft from her mouth, but continued to stroke him, spreading his pre-cum and her saliva all over the thick length. She moved her head to his plump balls and enveloped them into her mouth. Tails cried out as he felt her warm, wet mouth enclose on him again, this time on his sensitive testicles. She gave them a strong suck like a vacuum as she slobbered all over them. Tails's shaft was overflowing with pre now, it was dribbling down his head and being spread all over his cock by Blaze's hands. He got a sneaky idea that he was surprised that he came up with, but he soon smirked, since she asked him to be dominant.

Blaze released his balls with a loud pop and went back to sucking on his length, but as soon as her mouth enveloped his head she felt Tails's hands grip her hair tighter and shove her all the way down to the base of his crotch. Blaze's eyes widened and she gagged as she felt the big, fat cock invade her throat, but for reasons she couldn't explain, she loved it, and let Tails continue doing it. At first she was constantly coughing, but after a little bit, she managed to get used to it and began taking the cock smoothly. Her eyes slowly lidded again as she stared up at the fox, who was staring back with a smirk on his face, he then really showed his dominance by leaning up and giving her plump ass another quick smack, causing her to shudder and let out a muffled scream.

"Fuck me Blaze" screamed Tails "I'm almost there." Instead of responding, Blaze just continued to stare up at Tails with that sexy glare on her face as she sucked on the fox's cock as it rammed in and out of her throat. She could still taste his pre-cum and hearing Tails say that he was close excited her, because she knew she was going to get even more soon.

With a scream Tails pinned the cat's head to his crotch and felt the sweet release. Blaze's eyes widened as she felt her mouth fill up with the fox's creamy, delicious cum. She began to swallow as quickly as she could, but she couldn't contain it all and eventually some of it began dripping out of the sides of her mouth. Tails gave another cry, and pulled Blaze's head off of his crotch and fired his last couple of shots onto Blaze's face. She gasped in delight as she felt the hot cum hit her in the face. Soon Tails released Blaze's head and fell onto his back, trying to get his breath back as Blaze licked herself and his shaft clean.

"Mmm" she cooed "You taste sublime Tails." He didn't respond he just gave a chuckle as she leaned in and licked up a drop of cum that was hanging off of the tip of his erection.

"Do you want to taste me too?" she asked him.

"You bet I do" he said grinning "Get your sexy ass over here."

She giggled and swiftly straddled his face positioning her pussy in front of his face. She placed her hands on the back of his head, while he placed her own near her crotch. Tails used his thumbs to spread open Blaze's pussy lips looking at the glistening folds. He pressed his face to them and began to lick them wildly. Blaze shrieked as she felt Tails's warm, wet tongue invaded her insides. Tails swirled his tongue around, being a canine he could naturally reach deeper than most could, and Blaze was helping that matter by pushing his head even deeper into her pussy in an attempt to force him deeper.

A steady stream of her juices began to drizzle out of her pussy and into Tails's waiting mouth, she too had a pleasant taste, he found himself craving for more of Blaze's love juice. She began to squirm as she could feel her orgasm approach quickly, none of her previous lovers have ever brought her to her peak so quickly, but then again, none of her lovers were as dominant as Tails was being right now.

With a shudder Blaze's juices fired into Tails's face, the fox was quick to lick the all up as Blaze cried out into the heavens and humped Tails's face mercilessly. Her juices were going everywhere from Tails's face to the sheets below them. Even as she was cumming Tails did not let up and continued to lick her insides, which were made even more sensitive thanks to her orgasm.

Finally though she finished, but Tails was still eating her out. She pulled his face away before he could manage to make her have a second orgasm.

"Don't drain me of all my energy before we've even gotten to the main event you naughty fox" she chided playfully.

Tails grinned "Sorry, but your pussy is so tasty."

"So is your cock" she said "But you don't see me trying to milk it dry the second I get a taste in."

"Speaking of the main event" said Tails. He quickly grabbed Blaze and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. The cat giggled and purred as the fox took control of her movements.

"Give it to me Tails" she purred "Fuck me hard, and don't stop." Tails smiled and positioned his hard cock to Blaze's wet entrance. The head pressed against her pussy lips and the cat gasped out. The two looked into each other, their eyes filled with unfiltered lust, but also an unmatchable love. Tails gave the cat's face a gentle pat which resulted in her nuzzling into it. He pulled his hand away and placed it on her unoccupied hip. With a deep breath he forced himself all the way in with one hard thrust.

Blaze screamed out as she felt the big cock enter her pussy and hit the end of her tunnel. She couldn't believe he was this big, to reach the very end of her. It hurt a little bit, but her pain was overwhelmed by pleasure as Tails began to slowly thrust in and out of her, though he slowly began to pick up speed, as he knew that Blaze wanted it hard and rough. About a minute went by and Tails was slamming into Blaze with a ton of speed and strength, making her jolt and release several screams that only increased in volume as they continued. With a little bit of difficulty Blaze lifted her head and spoke into Tails's ear.

"That's it" she grunted in pleasure "Fuck my tight little kitty pussy. Make it hurt. Make me cum. Cum inside me. I want your warm, delicious cum going inside another hole, not just my mouth. Oh Fuck. Harder."

Her head flopped back onto the bed as Tails began to fuck her faster. Her tongue flopped out of the side of her mouth and her eyes crossed a little bit as her hands went for the fox's back and held on tightly.

"Harder" she almost screamed at him. He was only too happy to oblige as he started to thrust into the cat at maximum speed and strength. The fox growled slightly as he felt the cat lean in close to his neck and nip him. She bit him hard, but not hard enough to actually hurt him too bad, because that would effectively kill the mood, and they had come too far for it to end so abruptly. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she bit and sucked on every part of his neck that she could reach, making the fox moan out loud. Of course though, her own moans were louder as she felt the thick cock jack-hammering her pussy.

Dear God this felt incredible. Tails gave some soft delighted moans at the cat nipping him, listening to her loud, sexy moans, and most importantly her tight, warm pussy closing in around his hard prick. He felt like he would be brought to his orgasm quickly, but he was determined to last for a bit, in order to please the beautiful kitten.

"Oh fuck" Blaze cried "I think I'm about to...OH TAILS. Don't fucking stop, I'm so close." He continued to pound her pussy relentlessly, and quickly pressed his lips to her own, kissing her passionately. Blaze's eyes closed as she kissed back, Tails dominating her mouth with no difficulty and she submitted to him happily. Blaze's moan was muffled as Tails refused to pull away as she came all over Tails's length. It acted almost like a fountain, Tails's cock blocking her entrance forced her cum to squirt in all directions as they squirted out of the sides of her pussy spraying all over his cock and all over the sheets.

Even with her cumming, Tails had still yet to release, but even while she was cumming he didn't stop thrusting into her. Her muffled moans reached a higher volume as she felt him still ramming inside her. As her orgasm steadied, Tails detached himself from Blaze's lips and gave a howl of his own, and released his cum into the pussy's pussy. Blaze screamed out and came again at the feeling of Tails cumming inside of her. Shot after shot of sticky fox cum fired itself into Blaze's sensitive cunt, filling her nicely and making the cat purr through her moans. Her own lady cum was dripping from Tails's cock and her entrance.

Panting, the two rode out their orgasms as they calmed down. Tails slowly removed his cock from Blaze's pussy and rolled off of her, laying by her side. Blaze looked down and admired Tails's work. Her pussy was spewing out a mixture of both of their cum, and it was oozing onto the already soaking bed sheets. She reached down and picked up some of it with one finger and licked it up. A mixture of both of their orgasms tasted surprisingly good. She had never felt so good in her entire life, she wanted to experience it again, and she wanted Tails to take another hole that he had yet to invade. So she rolled on top of the fox and pinned down his arms, looking predatory. Her tail wrapped around the fox's cock and slowly moved up and down, earning a cute moan from the fox.

"Ready to go again, I want you to take my ass this time" she said as she tail stroked him.

"I'd love to" Tails moaned as felt her tail stroke him "But you wore me out."

"Hmmm" said Blaze "Then I guess I'll just have to be on top this time, but I still want you doing some work."

"Okay" he sighed "I guess I'll prepare you first."

"Okay" she said cheerfully "I'll do the same."

"I doubt that's necessary" said Tails "The cum all over my cock should be more than enough lube."

Blaze giggled "Your right I just want to taste this cock again."

"Do as you please" said Tails "Just don't bring me to cum while you do it. I'm sure you want to save all that cum for your ass."

"Damn right I do" said Blaze.

Unwrapping her tail from his cock Blaze then changed her position so that her ass was in Tails's face and she was facing his cock. She took it into her mouth again, she still couldn't take the entire thing without Tails forcing her to, but she didn't mind, she began sucking on it, but not too much so that she wouldn't bring Tails to shoot his load too early. Tails grasped her ass cheeks tightly as he spread them getting a good view of her tight asshole. He grinned at the sight, a bright pink hole that looked very small.

"Let's see if I can change that" he growled to himself as he leaned in and began to lick the outer ring of her asshole. Blaze gave a delighted coo as she felt Tails's tongue begin to lick her ass. She went back to sucking him as he prepared her for the big finish. He forced his tongue in deeper, rimming her nicely, whilst squeezing her cheeks and throwing in the occasional spank.

After a bit Tails pulled back and looked at his work. Blaze's asshole still looked as tight as ever but it shined with his saliva, he grinned, she was ready. Giving her another hard slap to get her attention, Tails motioned for her to turn around, she grinned at him and happily obeyed her stud of a fox.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Born ready" she responded.

She didn't even wait for him and grabbed his saliva coated cock and positioned it at her lubed hole. With Tails's help they slowly forced it in. Blaze cried out in pain, but also pleasure, as she felt the thick length she was starting to fall in love with enter her tight hole. She had never actually taken one up her ass before, let alone one this big, but she was excited all the the same. Soon they felt the hard cock bump at the end of the tunnel.

"Jesus" she moaned as they hit rock bottom "You must be too big for me if your able to reach so far into me without difficulty."

"Oh there's difficulty" said Tails "Your holes are so tight, they're almost impossible to force the head into."

She giggled as he slowly pulled out of her until his head was the only thing inside. After waiting for a second, likely to make the upcoming impact greater, Tails slammed back into her, causing her to scream out and begin moving her hips along with his own as he slowly started picking up speed again.

There was no words to describe her feelings, Blaze was having the time of her life. Having her lovers dick so deep within her back entrance, it was an almost unrivalled feeling, she could feel his cock stretch her so wide it hurt, but she didn't care as the overwhelming pleasure that came with it made it easy to overlook the pain and beg for more. Tails's hands reached for her ass as she continued to thrust herself in time with him, and he began to massage it hard. Squeezing her big ass cheeks as he felt her nicely sized breasts smoosh against his chest and rub up and down against it.

"Ooh yeah" she growled "That feels great. Fuck that ass Tails. Fuck it raw. Harder. Oh... FUCK YES."

Tails himself was growling in pleasure at her tight insides squeezing his length, trying to bring his cock to orgasm. But he wasn't going to let this moment end so soon. It felt too good to finish quickly. He dragged it on for as long as he could as Blaze closed to him and kissed up his cheeks, chin and neck.

Blaze, wanting to cum along with Tails, began to use her hands and fingers to stroke and finger her pussy. It was difficult to concentrate on with Tails's hard cock fucking her ass like there was no tomorrow. She thrust her fingers into her pussy hard, in time to her and Tails's thrusting, and twisted her fingers inside of her cunt, making some of her juices already start to leak out.

"Tell me Blaze" Tails growled as he gave her ass a sharp, harsh slap "Tell me how good it feels."

"Oh fuck Tails, it's amazing" she whimpered "I haven't had this much fun, or felt this good in my entire life."

"Are you close?" he asked her.

"So close." she moaned, still strumming her pussy with no restraint whatsoever.

"Cum with me" he said.

"With pleasure my sweet little foxy" she groaned.

Tails squeezed the cat's ass cheeks harder as he picked up pace in his thrusting, and Blaze shoved more fingers into her pussy. They were so close to releasing their orgasms and they wanted to feel each others love.

"TAILS" screamed Blaze.

"BLAZE" Tails screamed back.

After shouting each others names they both released their cum all over each other. Tails's thick cum rocketed up Blaze's wrecked ass, joining the load that was released inside of her pussy, while Blaze's cum sprayed all over Tails's chest, covering him with her juices. Both were releasing lustful cries for each other as they rode out their orgasms again, and caught their breath from their intense lovemaking.

Blaze removed herself from Tails's cock again and went to Tails's chest, which was covered with her juices. Tails gave a gentle purr as the kitty licked up her own cum from his chest and stared up at him with lidded eyes.

"Let me see what I've done to your sexy ass" said Tails.

Blaze grinned and turned around showing her ass to Tails again. She placed her hands on her cheeks and spread them, showing her ruined asshole. It was gaped way wider than when he started and there was a steady stream of cum leaking out of the gaped hole. It was puckering tenderly, which he found arousing, but he was too tired to go another round, and he could tell Blaze was too.

"That was undeniably the best sex I've had in a long time" said Blaze as she and Tails began to settle under the messy sheets. 

"And I don't doubt it will get better as we do it more" said Tails.

"I look forward to it" said Blaze, cuddling her naked body against the fox's. Tails smiled down at her and pet her gently, scratching her ears. She purred in response and nuzzled his furry chest lovingly. The two decided to fully turn in for the night, and there was no doubt they were going to have one of the best sleeps they have had in a long time. Blaze used her pyrokinesis to warm up her body, to make herself and Tails feel more warm. Tails wrapped his namesakes around Blaze in response and the two wrapped their arms around each other as they eventually closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you saw the unfinished version of this story, I hit post on accident when I meant to save as a draft.  
> Please review and request


End file.
